gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Speedo Custom
|manufacturer = Vapid |price = FREE (Included with the purchase of any Nightclub) |related = Weaponized Tampa |variants = Speedo Clown Van |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = speedo4 |handlingname = SPEEDO4 |textlabelname = SPEEDO4 |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Speedo Custom is a custom van in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is essentially a custom variant of the Speedo exclusive to Grand Theft Auto Online, which features highly-advanced modifications. While the van is intended for upgrades, the van in stock condition is also slightly different from the regular Speedo. The arches, particularly the rear arches, are extended and more defined. The van also features a body line around the sides and rear indicating a slightly different shape around the rear of the van. The front grille is no longer composed of lines and now appears as a singular flat grille. The front and rear bumpers are also much shinier and clean than the regular Speedos. Side vents have also been added to the quarter panels, and the rear windows have a dark tint applied by default. A secondary-colored stripe is present on the sides and rear. With upgrades, the van can be turned into an armored panel van with roof-mounted turrets, the same as those available for the Weaponized Tampa and fully controllable by the driver. The van also supports an array of Gunrunning liveries. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Speedo Custom is overall superior to the original Speedo, with a slightly higher top speed and better handling overall. ;Armor Despite having 3 different levels of armor upgrades, none of them make the van any more durable, as the van will still explode with only a single explosive near the body. The armor of the van does offer some protection for the driver as the glass is now moderately bulletproof, as with the Pounder Custom and Mule Custom, however it is not completely impenetrable. The wedge provided by the Heavy Armor Plating allows the vehicle to push cars away slightly better, although it is not very effective due to the light weight. Another flaw is that the wedge reduces its capabilities for uneven terrain, often struggling to pass small barriers. ;Weaponry The vehicle can be fitted with one of the following weapons that can be used by the driver: *Two machine guns on the front, which offer the same offensive capabilities as other machine guns found on various land vehicles. *An automatic identical to the one found on the TM-02 Khanjali, which offers a 360 degree coverage and moderate fire rate, as with other mounted machine guns. The remote machine gun is fairly powerful, able to take out targets with one bullet and players with two or three. *A single swiveling Minigun, which offers the same offensive capabilities as the single mounted Minigun from the Weaponized Tampa and other similar weapons. While not as powerful as the remote MG, the high fire rate still makes it deadly for target players and unarmored vehicles. Note that, while both remote turrets have limited elevation angle of about 20 degrees, the remote .50 caliber machine gun is able to aim up to 40 degrees with the "Hood view" enabled, making it deadly against low-flying aircraft. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = SpeedoCustom-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Speedo Custom can only be modified at a Vehicle Workshop inside a Nightclub. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online SpeedoCustom-GTAO-MountedMachineGuns-CloseUp.png|Close-up on the Mounted Machine Guns. SpeedoCustom-GTAO-Remote.50Cal-CloseUp.png|Close-up on the Remote .50 Cal. SpeedoCustom-GTAO-RemoteMinigun-CloseUp.png|Close-up on the Remote Minigun. SpeedoCustom-GTAO-Detail.png|Close-up of the new grille design. SpeedoCustom-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Speedo Custom on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Comes with the purchase of any Nightclub, and is listed as a 'Special Vehicle" in the Interaction Menu. It cannot be purchased separately. *Will be used in a Nightclub Sell Goods mission if the sale has 89 units of product or less. Bugs/Glitches *If both Heavy Armor Plating and Proximity Mines were equipped, it will disable the ability to place proximity mines. **This has been patched in the Arena War Update.https://support.rockstargames.com/hc/en-us/articles/360001881068 *By performing all the steps using customization options, then exiting the vehicle while spamming any console home button, the Speedo Custom may render itself in an indestructible state where the vehicle cannot explode. See Also *Speedo - Regular counterpart. *Clown Van - Another custom van using the Speedo's chassis. *Rumpo Custom *Weaponized Tampa - A muscle car with customizations serving a similar purpose. *Mule Custom and Pounder Custom - Two other modifiable vehicles added in the same update. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vans Category:Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online